Solely Cherished
by AngeloftheMusic
Summary: Thought to be alone, Åland doesn't know about her family or who they are. She raised herself on her own, almost living in her own fantasy. But when someone claims to be her brother, Åland becomes Åland Islands and meets other nations. And as she is relentlessly tossed back and forth, and in the middle of attacks, she would always find one of her 8 family members by her side.
1. Where Is Home Exactly?

**Hi there! I'm Lauren and this is my first fanfic! Okay, first things first. This is an OC story so if you don't like them, don't read. Now look I probably lost some viewers... Anyway, please R&R! I need the criticism! M'kay now read!**

* * *

It was cold that day, if _she_ remembers correctly. Of course you can't blame her, she was barely a child; a toddler to be exact. She was never given a name due to her isolation on a minor island that isn't inhabited. She named herself Åland because it was such a beautiful name and that's what the sign read that was by the measly dock where she looked out at the vast sea looking toward the mainland. Åland showed her affection to the organisms around the island and in return, they helped her survive. The coastal birds brought her fish and ate any type of edible vegetation she can find. She didn't really rely on them, but define it as "assistance".

After a fulfilling dinner, Åland hopped into a tree and to the next and so on until she found the one that suited her needs to have a peaceful rest. It seems hard to believe seeing a child, this young, having to rely on survival unlike most children that are living their childhood. To be honest, at this time what was the perfect childhood?

Was it having the best parents? How when you don't even know who your father because most men went around the world to conquer. Their purpose is to expand Scandinavia, but never came upon what was her island. Åland would watch from the coast and see the large ships pass by. Sometimes she wouldn't even sleep because the men would be so shrill. The one thing that always intrigued her was the Vikings on the ships that came and went. Åland saw different faces every single time, except for three. It looked like they haven't aged a bit! One wore navy blue with dull eyes; another wore red, had spiky hair, and always smiled with his axe in his grasp. The last one wore a plain blue cloak, he had glasses, was the tallest, and the most serious. He always to glare at the one in red. If you looked closely, the one with glasses can pass for Åland's brother.

As Åland was lying on the beach, they passed her island up close and Åland sprinted to the nearest bush, frightened. She peaked out of the bush, leaves tangled in long, blonde hair. The ship had stopped at the dock with the three exiting first. As instinct, Åland ran further into the wilderness not noticing the rustling she caused.

* * *

"What was that?" asked the one that represented the country of Norway.

"I don't know, but we have to explore this island in order to claim it as our own," said the one called Sweden.

"C'mon let's go!" Denmark exclaimed. Hours later they were in the deepest part of the wilderness, which was where Åland was hiding in the trees. She was like an owl; she had a sharp eye in little light.

Denmark, Sweden, and Norway made camp below the tree Åland inhabited. She dozed off every now and then, but she refuses to take a nap or even close her eyes. She was wondering why these _strangers_ that are supposed to be nations are on her land. Of course, they're Vikings; never asking for permission for anything. So typical.

"What are we going to do about this place? Nobody lives here," Norway stated.

"Haha! I shall make this part of my kingdom!" Denmark stood in a valiant pose, assuming that would make him ruler of the land.

"NO!" the Norwegian and Swede demanded.

"Besides, I think Sve should take this one. He hasn't taken any land yet," Sweden gave a faint smile as Norway supported him. But this didn't please Åland.

"HEJ(1)! What are you doing in my home?! You can't take it!" Åland exclaimed. Sweden and Denmark stood in shock for she spoke the words of their language.

"I knew this was my land!" Åland stared at the Dane confused.

"Vad snackar du om?(2)" she asked, putting Denmark and Norway into shock.

"It's her."

"We don't know for sure, Sve. It can be anyone."

What did the Swede mean by "it's her"? Åland was extremely confused. First, there are strangers on her island trying to figure out who owns it, now one's claiming that he knows her without any identification in return. Of course Åland has grasped that they were nations, but what would they want with her?

Sweden stepped to her, "Is your name Åland?" How did he know that was her name? Surely it was obvious that the sign by the dock said "Välkommen till Åland" in sloppy letters, but how can he just assume that was the title she went by?

"Ja(3), how did you know?" Åland questioned.

Sweden held out his arms so Åland can come down from the tree. But instead of setting her down onto the earth, he tossed her over his shoulder like she was some sack of potatoes. The Swede was the first to head to the ship, "We found her. Let's go."

* * *

**It might be a little OOC, but bear with me here... R&R Please! I'll try to update as much as I can! **

**(1) Hey!**

**(2) What are you talking about?**

**(3) Yes**

**I don't know Swedish, so Google Translate... I know I know... I have nothing else to rely on...**


	2. Time Flies Faster

**Sorry guys for the long wait! I wasn't really motivated to write until last night to finish this up... So yeah... So here... I warn you about the mild language. And I disclaimer... because you wouldn't be reading this if I did own Hetalia. But I do own most OCs metioned. This is sort of a crossover story with crownuprising (I forgot which chapter though...). Wyn aka Silesia is crownuprising's OC.**

* * *

Åland was knocked out for hours until the rattling on the ship woke her up. She could barely open her eyes; however, Åland was able to see the area that surrounded her. It was small, its diminutiveness made Åland feel claustrophobic. She stepped out of bed onto the uneven floorboards of the ship. She groaned as she pulled down the attire that she'd overgrown. It had rolled up while Åland had slept. However, even when she pulled it down it would stop right on her thighs. The bitter cold seeped through the poorly built walls that left her quivering. Looking around, Åland saw a pile of clothes and a note on top.

_Here put these on. It's cold. When you are ready meet me outside so you can eat. Then we can talk about this. ~Big Brother_

Åland cringed. _Big Brother... Since when were you my big brother? You weren't there when I first opened my eyes. I had to learn everything for myself. I was alone. I don't like being alone, but I can't accept that you're keeping me company. Only if you were there before… __**Even if I swear to myself… I can live without you**__ (1)… Or not._

Åland took the clothes that lay on the floor. It was three layers of a blue, cotton dress. It stopped at her knees; a way better length! She slipped on the stockings, boots, and a navy blue robe-like coat. Åland placed her hand on the doorknob. She sighed, expecting a bunch of wild men drinking beer and beating each other up. In reality, when she stepped out of the bedroom, everyone stopped what they were doing, got down on one knee, and bowed their heads. She walked down the now formed aisle, her eyes searching for Sweden. As she reached the end, all the men went back to their work.

One of the men that sat by the barrels of who knows what's in there came up to Åland, "He's downstairs in the dining room," she nodded.

Åland opened the trapdoor port of the ship. She gripped the ladder and slightly released to slide down. She turned slowly, still afraid of what's next. And there was an extensive table, with a simple plate of food. Meat. Red meat to be exact. She never really ate any other meat besides fish, but was willing to try something new. On the other end of the table was Sweden. He gestured for her to take a seat, still sporting the blank expression from the last time she saw him.

They ate in silence. Åland didn't know how to talk to him. What if she said something that offended him? She was scared out of her mind she didn't know how to act. Instead she sat there, playing with her thumbs, looking down. This is all she did until Åland looked up, seeing Sweden looking down on her. Her expression as blank as his, but her heart pounded hard. Sweden then took her wrist and pulls her up. It was still a surprise that Åland's facial expression didn't change. _It must run in the family_, she thought.

"Why am I here? I don't understand. How are you my brother? I don't even know you," Åland questioned. Being in a strange place can be scary. Even if it made you wonder what it would be like, Words can't even comprehend how she felt at that every second.

"I've been searching for you. You're the endast en (2)," Sweden said blankly.

"Endast en? What do you mean?" she knew what he meant. Åland wasn't a nation, but a territory. She would still live forever. Immortality. This was so much to absorb that tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall. Åland buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

"Varför nu? Varför inte tidigare? (3)"

"Years past during my search. Too many years. I've seen my men die in front of me. Seeing them come and go hurt as much as thinking of never finding you."

Once again, Åland had used all of her steam. She fell asleep on Sweden's shoulder. He laid her on the bed and lay next to her. Sweden held her tightly, as if she would disappear forever if he didn't.

* * *

The next few days were more like routines: get dressed, eat, chores around the ship, cook dinner, clean, listen to the old men tell legends that ancestors have told them, finally go to sleep. Åland had also noticed things about her big brother that she hadn't noted before. Sweden would look at her with this "death glare", but really was only holding in what he really wanted to say. She even knows because she does the same thing. _Ja (4), I'm Swedish for sure now._

Today was different though. They headed south, toward Denmark, but Sweden told Åland that they weren't going to visit that idiot (how she refers to Denmark now). He said it was a little further.

"Do you remember what I taught you?" he asked.

"Ja, speak the Prussian dialect around Gilbert Beilschmidt. Who is he?"

"Prussia. We wouldn't want to get into any trouble with him." Åland learned new things about nations and territories. Every nation has their own "human name".

"Storebror (5), what's your name?"

"Berwald. Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Do you know my name?"

"Förlåt mig (6), but I don't know," she nodded with a smile. It's been a long time since she's smiled. The wind blew through Åland's blonde locks as she looked out into the blue sea. She saw herself, her piercing purplish-blue eyes staring back. Åland had grown so much in the past months. She still remembers what it was like being alone. It was a hidden pain she couldn't find until it was gone. Åland had found ways to comfort herself at the thoughts of being alone. _Enbart omhuldade (7). _This was the phrase that gave her peace and security.

"Why are we going there? What's so important?" Åland asked.

"I've received a message saying a lost nation from our familj (8) has been located in Poland." _Family. Germania. We are part of the German Family. But lost nation?_

"Nation? Who?"

"Hesse's younger sister, Silesia. Wyn Meier. They've found her with Poland and we're going to take her back."

Åland wondered about Silesia. Was she a lost nation or was she abandoned for Poland to find. Feliks sounded like a nice person, and didn't seem like the type of person that just kidnaps some nation for power.

The ship sailed to the Prussian coast. The wind slowed down as the vessel settled down. It was a long journey to Feliks' house. It would have been easier to sail to Gdansk (9), but Berwald was ordered not to from Austria. They walked across the Prussian states for weeks. Åland and Sweden have been travelling on foot to Warsaw. Days later they crossed the border. Someone sent a horse for them to ride on their way to Warsaw.

They eventually made it to the capital city on time. The whole Germanic family, excluding Wyn, was there. Åland made herself into an exact replica of her brother— stern and intimidating. But both of them knew she was afraid and insecure inside.

"Who is this?" Gilbert asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Ich bin Åland-Inseln. Schwedischem Hoheitsgebiet.(10)," she said without changing her expression.

Gilbert petted her head showing his affection, "Berwald she's niedlich! (11)" he teased. A blush spread across her pale cheeks as the awkward silence dragged on.

"We must hurry, I want to see mein schwester (12) again," Hesse demanded.

It took forever. It was already getting dark in Poland. The constant movement of the horses made it difficult for Åland to sleep. Berwald's body heat contrasted with the bitter, winter air. _All this drama about Silesia is very overwhelming. I wish I can sleep... Jävla helvete (13)! I can't! _Moments later all movements stopped and all things calmed themselves.

"You must stay out here. I don't want you to be in any part of this…"

I sat in the bushes, wondering what could have happened. Then I hear fighting and yelling. The noises broke the soothing silence and Berwald pulled Aurora from her spot and carried her onto the horse. They rode away from the house and Aurora's eyes drooped until she was fully asleep in his arms, despite the constant movement.

When Åland woke up, the sun shone bright and the roars of the seas filled her ears. She looked up to see her brother, "glaring" down at her.

"You're awake," he blankly said.

"How long was I asleep?"

"It's midday."

"I was asleep that long! Jävla helvete! What happened?!"

Berwald told the story of how Wyn was taken back to the Germanic Household, but seemed to be a little uncooperative.

"I have to return to assist Wyn after…" he stopped there. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to introduce her to everyone properly unlike last time. Hopefully Denmark doesn't want to screw with her. Sure she was one of those nations that aged a little faster, but it still didn't make her human. Because she's a territory, not a country, she's ages faster, but up to a young age. Still, neither Berwald nor the others know about Iceland. He's been treated like a country, but physically grows like a territory. Who knows? The only person he trusts is Tino.

Today was the day. It all comes so fast. Actually, it did. Three weeks, and Åland was a fully grown teenager. This is very rare due to the lack of named territories in the world (that are known). Also, to top that off, she was officially meeting the others today. Especially the other territories of the North.

Berwald took her hand and led her away from the coasts. She pulled his arm closer to her, terrified of what's ahead of her. A simple home. She hid behind him, arm still in Åland's grasp.

A blonde man, a bit taller than her, peeked out of the shadows with his violet eyes.

"Berwald! You're home!" the man exclaimed.

"Wife…"

(1) Lies by BIGBANG

(2) Only one (Swedish)

(3) Why now? Why not earlier? (Swedish)

(4) Yes

(5) Big brother

(6) Forgive me

(7) Solely cherished

(8) Family

(9) A seaport city nearest to Northern Europe in Poland

(10) I'm Åland Islands. Swedish territory. (German… don't judge me there's no Prussian on Google translate…)

(11) cute (German)

(12) my sister

(13) Fucking hell! (I learned that from PewDiePie! :D )

* * *

**Thanks guys! R&R! Any questions just PM me!  
**


End file.
